bprofandomcom-20200216-history
B-PROJECT 「KING of CASTE 〜Bird in the Cage〜」
Information= B-PROJECT 「KING of CASTE 〜Bird in the Cage〜」'''is the second Drama CD. There are two different versions: '''Houou Academy High School ver.(鳳凰学園高校ver.) and Shishidou High School ver.(獅子堂高校ver.). Both versions have a Normal Edition and Limited Edition version. The Limited Edition includes a can badge of one of the 7 featured boys of their respective versions. Tracklisting Disc 1 #'Scene1' #'Scene2' #'Scene3' #'Scene4' #'Scene5' #'Scene6' #'Scene7' #'Scene8' #'Scene9' #'Scene10' Disc 2 Houou Academy ver. #'Who is the King？ / B-PROJECT' #'Catharsis / Houou Academy High School' #'Who is the King？ -Off Vocal-' #'Catharsis -Off Vocal-' Shishidou ver. #'Who is the King？ / B-PROJECT' #'I for you / Shishidou High School' #'Who is the King？ -Off Vocal-' #'I for you -Off Vocal-' |-| Lyrics= B-PROJECT 「KING of CASTE 〜Bird in the Cage〜」/Who is the King？|Who is the King？ B-PROJECT 「KING of CASTE 〜Bird in the Cage〜」/Catharsis|Catharsis B-PROJECT 「KING of CASTE 〜Bird in the Cage〜」/I for you|I for you |-| Introduction= Dark clouds thrive on Shibuya district. The drug "Slash", disseminated by a mysterious figure who calls themselves "JOKER", involves Houou Academy High School "Seventh Heaven" and Shishidou High School "Route Seven" in the vortex of the affair. As both teams continue their investigation to determine the origin of "Slash", Momotarou and Akane get kidnapped. In order to rescue their friends they decide to cooperate, but, as they gather information, the unbelievable fact that there is a spy in their group comes to light. The party is swallowed much further into the vortex of darkness... |-| Cast= align="center" border="0" style="padding: 1px; background-color:#ffffff; font-size:89%; width:100%; border-radius:2ex; border:1px solid #bababa;" - ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#c60000; color:#ffffff; text-align:center; font-size:120%; padding:0.5em; border-radius:2ex;" - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" class="article-table" style="border:1px; solid #333333; width:100%; text-align:center; font-size:12px; line-height:15px; background-color:#ffffff; border-radius:2ex; padding:5px;" - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_tomohisa.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Tomohisa (Kitakado Tomohisa) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 3-A Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student Council President. Head of Seventh Heaven group. The Chairman's nephew, has been attending Houou since kindergarden. Usually gentle, but there's a cruel, merciless side of him. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_ryuuji.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Ryuuji (Korekuni Ryuji) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 1-A Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student Council President's Assistant. Tomohisa's childhood friend from kindergarten. A free-spirited character who hates being restrained. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_kazuna.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Kazuna (Masunaga Kazuna) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 3-A Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student Council Vice President. A serious honor student who's always well-regulated. Has not-so-straightforward, dreary feelings towards Tomohisa. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_momotarou.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Momotarou (Onzai Momotaro) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 2-B Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student Body Treasurer. Knowledgeable about machines and good at hacking. For that reason, despite having a limited circle of friends, he's the most well-informed person. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_hikaru.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Hikaru (Osari Hikaru) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 2-B Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student Council General Affairs. A bright mood maker. Although he's attending Houou for some reasons, he's actually a world-wise man. He's hiding his part-time job and, in order to save transportation expenses, often moves around with his skateboard. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_tatsuhiro.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Tatsuhiro (Nome Tatsuhiro) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 3-A Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student council Secretary. A bodybuilder who's the leader of the athletic club. Has kind of a bodyguard role in the Student Council. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_mikado.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Mikado (Sekimura Mikado) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 3-A Special Course - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Student Council Moderator. One of the best students in his grade, ranked first in the nationwide mock exam. His family is associated with the police force, but he doesn't have a good relationship with his father. } } - Shishidou High School= align="center" border="0" style="padding: 1px; background-color:#ffffff; font-size:89%; width:100%; border-radius:2ex; border:1px solid #bababa;" - ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#d7db00; color:#ffffff; text-align:center; font-size:120%; padding:0.5em; border-radius:2ex;" - style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" class="article-table" style="border:1px; solid #333333; width:100%; text-align:center; font-size:12px; line-height:15px; background-color:#ffffff; border-radius:2ex; padding:5px;" - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_goushi.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Goushi (Kaneshiro Goshi) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 2-A - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Head of the team Route Seven. Likes music and bikes. Ever since Goushi was saved by the legendary gang, he decided that as long as he exists, he will protect Shibuya. He lost his parents and older brother, leaving him with no family. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_yuuta.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Yuuta (Ashu Yuta) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 2-A - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" The innocent one in the team, always smiling. Has been hanging out with Ryuuji ever since they were kids. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_kento.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Kento (Aizome Kento) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 3-B - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" A reader model, and really loves women. Despite all that, he hardly talks about himself; a character who's difficult to figure out since he keeps others at a distance. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_yuzuki.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Yuzuki (Teramitsu Yuduki) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 1-B - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Goushi's junior since middle school and looks up to him. Haruhi's twin. A cautious guy who's in charge of keeping his unruly little brother in check. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_haruhi.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Haruhi (Teramitsu Haruhi) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 1-B - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Goushi's junior since middle school. Like his older brother Yuzuki, he looks up to Goushi. Thinks about his brother more than anything else. Friendly, with high communication skills. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_akane.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Akane (Fudo Akane) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 3-B - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" True to his friends, someone with a kind personality. Is a member of the judo club and eagerly dedicates himself to practice. - rowspan="2" style="text-align:center; width:33%" [[file:koc_miroku.jpg 120px]] style="text-align:left; width:33%" Miroku (Shingari Miroku) style="text-align:right; width:33%" 1-B - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Akane and him are childhood friends. Calm and stoic. He does martial arts and also does the most fighting in the team. } } }} |-| Drama=